A Needed Sacrifice: Or Is It?
by aliruth1
Summary: "Akito is dying...and he wants her back here" 'If Akito wants her back then he means the legend is to be finished. He is going to take back our little fox.' ... "Sorry, Suyo-chan, I forgot you don't like being hugged." "Forgiven Honey-sempai.".
1. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

Disclaimer: *sad face* I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran high School Host Club. Although I do have Kyo, Kaoru and Mori locked up in my closet . Prologue and Chapter One: You Have Got To Be Kidding!

Click. The tall, stoic man walked out the the dark room, gently closing the door behind him. His usually unreadable features were graced with sadness. He softly cleared his throat, alerting the group of small group of people of varying ages to his presence. Each of the group had a different on his or her face. Anger, grief, smug. Sohma Hatori looked at his family, placing himself in his doctor mode. He almost hesitated as he spoke the words that the group were both fearing and anticipating.

"He is dying. Akito has reached his limit...and is dying." Emotion flashed across everyone's faces, the words confirming their thoughts.

"...and" Confusion came across everyone. What else could there be? Hatori clenched a fist behind him, so as the rest of the family did not see his true feeling on the situation that was to come.

"And as his final wish...he demands that we bring her here to him." Disagreements and protests were heard from everyone but the oldest, not that they didn't disagree with their now dying leader, but were wise enough to stay silent. Yet in everyone's minds, they all held the same thoughts with slight varying words.

'If Akito wants her back then he means the legend is to be finished. He is going to take back our little fox.

RING! A bell announced the end of another long school day. Students rose eagerly from their handcrafted desks. One girl was still putting her notes that she had taken away when she was suddenly grabbed simultaneously on both sides. The girl did not even bother to look up to see who the two people were already, she already knew.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Can I not even have five minutes to myself?" She spoke with a harsh yet almost joking tone. The two red headed twins by the afore-mentioned names smirked identically at each other before chuckling.

"Of course not, Masuyo!" One of the twins Hikaru teased.

"Where would be the fun in that, Miss Sohma?" The other one, Kaoru, finished. They released her long enough so that she could finish clearing her things. Throwing her bag over her shoulders, she glanced at the two straight-faced.

"Isn't it about time for you two to go show off your 'brotherly love' to you customers?" And with that the blonde girl walked out of the classroom. The twins who had put on a bored expressiong, suddenly perked up. The dashed up in front of Masuyo, grabbing each others hands.

"Kaoru, do you hear that? It's almost as if she doesn't believe out love for each other is real." The older twin, (if by only minutes) held his brother to him, both of them staring at each other with tear-filled eyes. Kaoru nodded, adding a little sniffle.

"Even if our dear Suyo-chan does not believe, I will be okay as long as I have you." As quickly as the little dramatic demonstration had started, it finished. The twins then turned in unison away from Masuyo, continuing their walk to a certain familiar room. Masuyo rolled her eyes and followed them, heading to the same place.

The three of them walked together, chatting amicably, until they came upon their destination; Music Room #3. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed open the large ornate doors before them, revealing what seemed to be a forest.

"SSSUUUYYYOOOO-CCCHHHHAAANNN!" A blur of yellow was quickly rushing towards Masuyo. The girl, already aware of what was happening, deftly stepped to the side causing the blur to crash into the twins, knocking them to the ground in a pile. A little blonde boy in an extravagant bunny costume jumped off of the the two now whining boys. The little boy looked sheepish, hiding his face behind a pink stuffed bunny.

"Sorry Suyo-chan, I forgot that you didn't like getting hugged." Masuyo laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Forgiven, Honey-sempai. Although I think you finally destroyed the twins." The boys were still rolling around on the floor groaning. Mitzkuni Huninokzuka easily pulled them up to their feet. She left the now disgruntled twins who were now being hugged by the Lolita boy and walked over to the leader of their group, the Host Club: Tamaki Suoh.

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai. How are you today? And is my bloody costume in the changing room?" A tall, genuinely handsome blonde teen turned slowly to Masuyo, a look of amazement and adoration in his eyes.

"Y...You care about h..how I am feeling, princess? I am honoured by your presence Masuyo Sohma!" Tamaki reached out to embrace her, but was stopped by hand on his shoulder. The body that the hand belonged to was Takashi Morinozuka, an even taller, dark haired teen in his third year of Ouran, though he looked slightly silly in a bear costume.

"Guests are beginning to arrive." Tamaki beamed.

"Good! I must prepare myself, for I am the wolf! the leader of the forest. It is my job to make sure everything is ready for the lovely ladies! Oh, and yes Masuyo you're costume is ready for your beautiful self. I can't wait to see my daughters all dressed up!" With that, the 'wolf' strutted off. Masuyo nodded her thanks to Mori, who silently nodded back before turning to most likely get Honey ready and in position.

Masuyo walked into the changing room, seeing a overly extravagant swan costume. She heard a groan in the room next to her. A feminine one. Haruhi must have seen her outfit as well. Matsuyo smiled to herself before calling out to the only other girl involved with the dreaded Host Club.

"How bad is yours, Haruhi?" The response that came was another groan. Masuyo gave a small laugh.

"Well, I hope you're not something as silly as mine! The only worse would be a peacock. Right?" Silence. Realization came to the blonde. Tamaki was making his precious 'daughter' Haruhi a peacock. She stifled a laugh as she changed into the chiffon like dress that was covered in sequins and feathers. It was almost like a dance outfi...Oh no. they weren't serious.

Masuyo stalked angrily out of the changing room. Standing right outside was the Shadow King himself, Kyouya Ootori, who had a slight smirk.

"You can't be serious Kyouya-sempai! I am not dancing in this!" Kyouya raised a sharp eyebrow at her.

"I thought you would be pleased. After all, isn't one of the most popular ballets Swan Lake? It seemed appropriate, although I do admit the dress is slightly... over the top." She just glared at him, who had started writing notes in his never ending notebook. Without looking at her, he continued.

"Anyways, you have to dance, it's in your contract. You know what I will do if you don't comply." He glanced up at her smirking, his glasses glinting. Masuyo sighed, relenting.

" You are truly evil, Kyouya-sempai" In response Kyouya merely made a 'shoo, go along now' gesture. Masuyo saw Haruhi being tormented by the twins in her just as equally embarrassing peacock dress, and walked over to save her. And with that, began a normal day in the Ouran High School Host Club.

The club day had finally ended, and everyone was exhausted. Masuyo walked over to a couch and plopped down into it, almost falling asleep. Instead she went into a daydream, reliving her first few days at Ouran High School Academy, and the disturbing fact that she had become part of the Host Club.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She had transferred Lobelia Academy, the school she had been going to since she was ten. she had transferred because...well to put it simply the girls there were just not the type of people Masuyo was interested in being around. Now Sohma Masuyo was not an overly pretty nor ugly girl. She had dirty blonde hair which she usually kept up, and seemingly innocent blue eyes, but innocent she was not. During the second week that Masuyo had been at Ouran as a first year, she had been approached by a pair of identical twins who were in the same class as her. They said that she should come visit the club they were apart of; the Host Club. Her answer?

"Absolutely not! I am done with clubs!" The Hitachiin brothers merely winked at her and walked to the other side of the class to annoy a slightly feminine boy named Haruhi Fujioka. Unfortuantely for Masuyo, that wasn't the end. Two days later, a strict looking upperclassman wearing glasses and carrying a clipboard by the name of Kyouya Ootori came up to her between classes.

"Now I am aware that you have already been asked and had rejected the twins, but I am here with a business proposition." Masuyo had raised an eyebrow, slightly curious about what 'proposition' this guy could possibly have.

"You are part of a renowned family, Miss Sohma, but it is quite odd that you are on this side of Tokyo, the complete opposite side of where your family lives." The apparently 'renowned' Sohma glared at him. 'How much does he actually know?' The Ootori seemed to calculate her reaction before scribbling down something on his clipboard all the while still speaking.

"Now I have here that you used to dance over at Lobelia Academy, correct?" Masuyo gave him a short, curt nod.

"As I thought." More scribbling. "Now, miss Sohma, we are currently looking for new sources and ways to keep the ladies of the Host Club entertained. We would like to be able to provide a bit of artistic entertainment. So I am giving you an option, dance for the Host Club or I might just happen to dig a little deeper to find out your reasons for being here and not with your family." Masuyo glared at the floor for a moment before speaking again.

"Why do I have to be the one?" She looked him straight in his dark eyes.

"Simple, you dance. You re new, adding even more interest, and you have something I can use against you. We meet precisely after classes end. Music Room #3. Good day Miss Sohma." The second year Kyouya Ootori turned on his heel, walking away writing more down on his clipboard. 'Pure evil, he is. Blackmailing me.' She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Damn rich boys." Ring! And to top it all off Ootori had made her late for class. After sh had apologized to her sensei for being late, she sat down in her desk holding back a smile. 'Who know what interesting thinks might happen. I'll just have to be careful around those boys. I can't get into anymore trouble with...him.' Music Room #3. This was the place. The place that baka had told her to be at. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the large ornate doors open. The blonde nearly burst out into laughter at the sigh before her. All of the guys were wearing traditional male dance costumes...except for two. A little blonde boy who was wearing a pink tutu. With bunnies? What was a middle schooler doing here? And that boy who was in her class that looked like a girl was wearing a long length dance gown. "You have got to be kidding me." At the center of the group was a blonde sitting in a chair. He rose and languidly walked to her grabbing her hand and kissing it before Masuyo could snatch it back. The tall teen was wearing, thankfully dark pants and a very flamboyant silk shirt. "Tamaki Suoh, forever at your service, my princess." The Sohma stared at him with not adoration as most others would but disbelief. Ahhh, no thank you." She looked around him to see the Hitachiin twins waving at her, both in matching blue vests and pants. "Suyo-chan! We're so glad you decided to work with us!" Masuyo gave Kyouya, who was dressed in all black, 'probably to match his soul', a discreet glare. She was given a smirk in return. The others then came up to her introducing themselves. Takashi Morinozuka; an extremely tall, silent third year, Mitzukuni Haninozuka; who was actuallly also a third year, and Haruhi Fujioka; the feminine looking boy in her class who revealed, that since Masuyo was part of the club now, he was actually indeed a she, another product of Kyouya's evil mind. "Suyo-chan, do you like cake?" Masuyo, surprised, looked down to see her sempai holding out a plate of cake to her. She grinned. "I sure do, but I'm not really hungry right now, why don't you eat it for me?" Apparently those were the right and for her the wrong words to say because Honey launched himself at her wrapping his arms around her neck. Reacting instantly, she gently pushed him off, and ran out of the room, pale. The club members were all left shocked as the girl quickly ran into a bathroom and had locked herself into a stall, before a large poof of smoke appeared. The blonde girl of average height was no longer there. On the floor lay the obnoxious yellow dress that was worn by all the girls, and inside the dress was a small animal, shivering. That animal was indeed Masuyo. A girl. Who had turned into an animal. A girl who was cursed even to those in her cursed family. There for ten minutes, sat a small, light colored fox before a poof of smoke appeared again, revealing Masuyo once again a normal girl. The girl, still pale, fixed her clothes and hair and walked back to the club room once again, explaining that she had a weird habit of not liking being hugged. They all accepted it, and continued telling Masuyo what her duties as a Host Club member would be. Except for Kyouya, he had his eyes narrowed as he wrote a note down in his book. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^END FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: THERE WE ARE! The first chapter of the story. I do hope you enjoyed it. And if you are wondering the rest of the Sohmas will be showing up quite shortly. Also, if theoretically Masuyo were to become involved with someone...would you want it to be someone from the Host Club or the Sohmas? And who?


	2. Goodbye Host Club

A/N: Hi again! Welcome to chapter two! I really appreciate reviews so that I know what I need to fix! *holds out cake* Pwwweeeaaasseee. Honey sempai would be sad! Edit: If you noticed that the format for this was awful. Blame FF. I tried to edit this multiple times and it would still revert it back to the scrunched upness. Hopefully now that i have given FF a week or two to solve this problem it will work this time. But thank you for your reviews! They are so appreciated! XD

Disclaimer: Okay! I know I don't own them! Except for the four I have in my closet, they are never leaving.

Masuyo was snapped out of her daydream by a loud crashing noise. Looking around, she found the source of the commotion; Honey had gotten quite into character hopping around and had run into a table. She shook her laughing, comparing him to another very similiar boy who had an obsession for cuteness. They even looked alike. Thinking back on her memories once more, she sped through the last couple of months, from when she first danced for the club, which was secretly more fun than she thought it would be, especially when Hikaru and Kaoru decided to try and join in. Not that she would tell anyone that. Speaking of the twins, they were actually good guys. Crazy, spontaneous, a little prejudiced, but they tried. They started actually treating her like a person after Masuyo had successfully foiled the twins plan on tricking her: Hikaru had kept insisting he was Kaoru, but Masuyo simply rolled her eyes and pointed behind the couch they were standing by.

"That's Kaoru over there, hiding, although I'm not quite sure why." The twins had stayed almost silent the whole rest of the day. Haruhi explained to Masuyo that no one can usually tell them apart. Apparently, Haruhi has been the first, and Masuyo came second. That had been the start of a very...exciting friendship between the Sohma and the Hitachiin twins. At his desk, Kyouya had been sitting, workig on his computer, discretely watching them. 'Interesting.' A couple days later Masuyo had her books knocked out of her hands. Apparently some of the clients were upset that the new girl got to spend that much time with the Host Club. After the club had seen her be tripped, (they weren't spying! What kind of boys do you think they are?) it was decided that Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai would teach her and Haruhi basic defense. That had been a laugh, well almost. Masuyo had been alright at it, but in her head she knew that there were others that had wanted her to learn basic fighting. 'No! Stop it right now! You are not to think of them. You are not the first one to go through this...and you won't be the last.' Masuyo was silent through the lessons, an odd occurence for the outspoken girl. Yet the only two who noticed were the two dark-haired members of the group. But Masuyo was, in general, happy with her new friend sand school, and because of the ill feelings from the clients Masuyo danced less often, allowing the king of their group to play the piano, which got a much better response. She liked where she was, even as silly as it was. Now that we are back to where this story began I can continue on! Wel, it was almost the end of the semester so students were or slacking. Slackers as in Hikaru and Kaoru. Masuyo, an average student, attempted to study a little bit but was being constantly distracted by the other host members.

"Suyo-chan, can you help me clear away these tea sets?" Haruhi had been abandoned by the guys who were too busy doing...well nothing. Masuyo and Haruhi worked in companionable silence cleaning away. They were just finishing up when Tamaki waved his 'daughters' over to the group to plan what the next meetings theme should be.

"A cake party! That would be fun, right Usa-chan?" A confirming grunt from Mori was followed by the rest of the club shaking their heads no. Honey's eyes dropped, starting to fill with tears, but before any could fall from his eyes Mori put a large hand on top of the boy's head and ruffled his hair.

"Mitskuni." And as fast as those eyes had filled with tears, they were filled with joy again.

"I'm going to go take Usa-chan and find some cake!" And with that Honey bounded out the club room doors, clutching his bunny. Kyouya cleared his throat, noticeably irritated by the deviation of their work.

"Unless there is going to be another interruption, may we continue?"A rhetorical question. "Alright then. Tamaki." The group's leader took a deep breath, obviously hoping it would cause some anticipation. It didn't work.

"Now, my fellow host club members! I, as your princely leader, propose that next week's clu..." The large, double doors of the music room slammed opened to reveal Honey and another very similar looking boy, both breathing quite heavily from running.

"Suyo-chan! Lookie! This boy is here to see you. He's says it's important so we both ran back here to get you, and there are others but they were slower and they didn't run so they're still back there somewhere. Who are they Suyo?" Masuyo wet her lips.

"Honey-sempai, you're rambling." By that time the whole club was watching, except for Kyouya who was once again writing down something in his notebook, probably quite upset for being interrupted again. All the while, the almost exact copy of Honey had a large grin slowly forming, and without warning he ran and crashed into Masuyo, hugging her tightly.

"MASUYO! I've missed you soooooo much! We haven't seen each other in years! Almost everyone is here! Well, except for Hatori! We came because Ak...mmmfff" Masuyo had placed a hand over the boy's mouth, while gently pulling him off of herself.

"Mo...Momiji Sohma?" The girl seemed to have become shades paler. There was a cummalative question mark over everyone in the room's head. The small boy beamed.

"I knew you'd remember me! Kyo said you wouldn't and that if you did you wouldn't care, but that's not true right?" The teenage girl was still shocked silent, but she twitched at the last sentence.

"Kyo-kun? Hatori? You're here...and everyone else...that must mean." Her eyes flashed with understanding and anger. She took a deep breath, wiping all emotion off of her face as she turned towards the Host Club. She bowed to them and spoke in a hollow voice.

"Thank you for all you have done while I've been here, but it seems I have to leave. I apologize for any inconvience I have caused you. Goodbye...and thank you again." And with those stiff and formal words, she turned sharply and walked out of the club room, the newcomer Momiji following right behind her, closing the door behind them. Moments of silence followed, before an outburst.

"What the hell was that?" Kaoru was red-faced, as was his brother.

"Agreed! Who does she think she is, walking out on us like that? She was acting like she'd never see us again!" The twins nodded at each other. Haruhi glared at the pair.

"You don't know why she did that so shut up!" Haruhi's raised voice broke the president out of his stupor, causing him to go into a frenzy.

"My precious little daughter is gone! Maybe she's in trouble and doesn't want to worry us! What if she's caught up with the yakuza? Ohhh, my poor Masuyo." Both he and Honey began to cry hysterically. Kyouya huffed at them.

"Obviously, this has something to do with her family, judging by the boy's name. And she can't be that far away. I'm sure if someone ran, they could catch up with her, before she goes anywhere." Tamaki and Honey stopped their crying, and the twins stopped arguing with Haruhi. Kaoru was the first to react.

"What do you mean, sempai?" Kyouya rolled his eyes at the group.

"If you want to know, go get her unless...you don't care." Hikaru stood next to his brother and they both nodded at each other before glaring at Kyouya.

"Of course we care!" That was all they said before dashing together out the door, Tamaki right behind them, and the rest? Well, they just walked. Before leaving the room, Kyouya made one last note before following behind: Kaoru?

A/N: Alrighty! There's the second chapter! I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I had a devil of a time getting the format for this to work!


End file.
